Disposition of outlet pipes above drain structures can cause problems. For example, fugitive emissions can be generated by wind turbulence and such emissions introduced into the ambient atmosphere. It will be appreciated that certain substances can produce potentially harmful emissions. Also, of course, deployment of an outlet pipe above a drain structure can result in unwanted splashing of liquid. Furthermore, certain substances can freeze in such an operational environment at low temperatures.
The present invention incorporates a sleeve member extending between the outlet pipe and the drain structure to prevent escape of fugitive emissions into the ambient atmosphere, prevent splashing of liquid or other material beyond the confines of the sleeve member, and provide some protection against freezing at low ambient temperatures.
It is known to provide insulating jackets, sleeves and the like about various types of equipment to provide protection against the elements in one way or another. The following patents are believed to be representative of the state of the prior art: U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,082, issued Jan. 21, 1986, U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,669, issued Sep. 19, 1978, U.S. Pat. No. 2,453,001, issued Nov. 2, 1948, U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,565, issued Mar. 6, 1979, U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,537, issued Apr. 7, 1992, U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,473, issued Aug. 25, 1987, U.S. Pat. No. 3,116,774, issued Jan. 7, 1964, U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,531, issued Apr. 9, 1991, U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,403, issued Jun. 15, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 1,633,988, issued Jun. 28, 1927, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,082, issued Dec. 3, 1985.
None of these patents disclose a sleeve means specifically adapted or suitable for use with an outlet pipe having an outlet opening disposed above a drain structure to attain the above mentioned objectives of the present invention.